<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe There Is Something Beyond the Walls by sprayofthe_ha1r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985219">Maybe There Is Something Beyond the Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayofthe_ha1r/pseuds/sprayofthe_ha1r'>sprayofthe_ha1r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, Fantasy Creatures, Multi, OC Story, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayofthe_ha1r/pseuds/sprayofthe_ha1r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(first time using AO3 so this story might be deleted every once in a while til i figure out what tf im doing k? k.)<br/>『••✎••』<br/>Evansano lived a normal life, well, as normal as a life you can live when there's all sorts of creatures at every turn. He has friends, decent grades, a loving family. The only thing that wasn't so normal in his life were these walls that surrounded the town he was currently resided in. He grew up being told "There was nothing over those walls." and "If you leave, something terrible might happen to you." Despite all of the warnings and stories he was told, he thought</p><p>Maybe there is something beyond the walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe There Is Something Beyond the Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>evansano's pov.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*ೃ༄</p>
<p>chapter 1</p>
<p>·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙　warnings: n/a　*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✑ note(s): the characters are all magical/fantastical creatures (ex. Evansano is an elf)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>↳No one's POV</p>
<p>"Don't forget to ask your science teacher about that missing homework. Got it, Evansano? Evansano?" His mother called out for him. "Evansano! Don't forget!" Evansano had waved good-bye to his mother, who was currently sighing and waving back. Evansano hopped on his bike before making his way to school.</p>
<p>↳Evansano's POV</p>
<p>I'm currently 15 years old. Nothing has been different. My routine has been the same for all I can remember. Wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, wave goodbye to my family, get on my bike, go to school, come back, eat dinner, finish work, sleep and then repeat. It's great. Just great. I know everyone in town and everyone knows me. I've explored every nook and cranny, every tree has been climbed, every street and bump has been memorized. Don't get me wrong, I love this town. I love my house. I love how peaceful Silentgrove is. There's an elementary school, a junior high, a high school and a college, which is shocking considering how small Silentgrove is. There's nice clean, wide fields, and the sunsets and sunrises are absolutely beautiful. Everything is flawless, but somehow it feels like we're in a time loop. It's the same thing everyday. I just want something new.</p>
<p>Something...great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˗ˏˋ TIME SKIP 'ˎ˗</p>
<p>↳Evansano's POV</p>
<p>I decided to venture towards the wall. I know I've always been told to stay away from the walls but I can't help but feel like there's something over there. Something more important that we think. Something that mattered. In a way. "You! Kid! What are you doing over here?" I heard someone called over to me. I tilted my head to the side, attempting to show that I was aware of whoever was there. They roughly grabbed my shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" I snapped at them. When I faced towards the person who grabbed my shoulder, I noticed their rather sharp canine teeth as well as pointy ears. Maybe not as pointy as might but pointy enough. They also held an umbrella above them and their hand, as if they were trying to protect their skin from the sun. "Kid, you can't be by here. You've heard of all of the stories, no?" They questioned. "Yeah," I shifted my shoulder from their rather tight grip. "I have. It wasn't like I was gonna climb it. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. I don't climbing gear." The person sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get in trouble. I'm not even supposed to be out here. You're lucky that I even caught you here." I scoffed. "Lucky? Dude, I don't even know you that well, yet here you act like you're my older sibling or teacher or something." I noticed their grip on the umbrella tightened. "Well, maybe if you actually listened, I wouldn't have to act like this." They hissed back. I started to clench my fists before scoffing and turning towards my bike. "Whatever, dude."</p>
<p>"I wasn't even doing anything. I was looking at the wall." I was mumbling to myself, distraught about the creature who had approached me, blabbing on about the walls and how I shouldn't be near them and whatever the hell he was talking about. I can't believe the audacity they had to walk up to me and boss me around- "Hey! Watch where you and your bike is going. You could have given me a bloody nose and a hurt foot, which you walking around all careless like that." The girl growled. "Sorry." She sneered at me before continuing on towards the wall. "If I were you, I wouldn't go over there." She stopped before peering over her shoulder at me. "And why is that, if you don't mind me asking." I adjusted my grip on the handles of my bike. "Some dude came up to me when I was just staring at the wall. Made me leave." She just stood there staring at me. "...if he comes towards me, I'll deal with it. Thank you...though." I nodded my head before getting ready to hop on my bike when she stopped. "What's your name?" I could hear her call back after me. "Huh?" She put one of her hands in her pockets. "I see you around school all the time but I've never heard your name before. What's your name?" I started to blink rapidly because I noticed I've been just staring at the girl in front of me. "Oh, my name is Evansano. You?" She turned around. "Tolafia. My name is Tolafia."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>•─────⋅☾☽⋅─────•</p>
<p>Loading...</p>
<p>          █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p>
<p>10% ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p>
<p>30% █████▒▒▒▒▒</p>
<p>50% ███████▒▒▒</p>
<p>100% ██████████</p>
<p>a/n: my wrist hurts so much ow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>